


I'm Scared of You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M, Nezumi Cares About Shion, Shion Cares About Everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: No matter how long they have known each other, what they've been through, Nezumi will likely always have to fight Shion's care towards everyone. It's what they will likely always fight about.





	I'm Scared of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of my Kinktober here! Whew, can't believe I've been able to keep up this long. ^_^

Shion used to scare Nezumi because of how he could get in close to Nezumi without him noticing. He’d gotten so content with Shion’s presence, so accustomed to it, that he’d stopped paying attention to where he was. For someone who only cared about survival, that was terrifying.

And he hadn’t tried to change it even after becoming aware of such a risk; that had made it all the more frightening. It had been one of the first real indicators that he’d fallen.

Years apart hadn’t changed that. Shion could still move in close without Nezumi really noticing until Shion was touching him, but it was no longer something intimidating to Nezumi. No one else could and that’s what would have been dangerous.

No, he wasn’t worried about Shion being able to slip around his awareness and defenses. Now, he just had to try and figure out how to cut back on Shion’s self-sacrificing nature. But Shion was caring, idealistic, stubborn, and intelligent. The first three wouldn’t be so bad to deal with if not for Shion having really figured out how to use that last one to his benefit against Nezumi.

Four years and Nezumi was finally getting an idea of just how intelligent Shion was. The circumstances leading up to facing off against Elyurias meant Shion hadn’t been able to show off one of his most prolific assets.

Well, as far as No. 6 as concerned. Nezumi never agreed with the majority opinion and this was no exception: he valued so much else of Shion.

“You do know that I really couldn’t care less how smart you are? An IQ test sure didn’t help you out once you lost your elite status helping out my VC ass,” Nezumi stated his leading argument.

“You do know that using that as an argument is moot because we don’t have ‘elite status’ anymore, right?” Shion retorted, his eyes glued to the monitor in front of him. Nezumi really hated that Shion could genuinely carry on a conversation and work at the same time. His memory meant he didn’t have to focus too much on reading to absorb and recall what he’d read.

Nezumi could only act like he wasn’t paying attention; something he’d realized a bit belatedly after Shion had moved in with him four years ago.

“Fine, then what do you suggest I use?” he asked, frustrated but managing to keep it in check.

“You could not try to start arguments whenever I come home with a new project,” Shion seemed so nonplussed about it and Nezumi thought his acting had at least improved a _little_. Because he knew Shion hated arguing with him, didn’t like to feel like he’d say the wrong thing and would drive Nezumi away again.

Just because Nezumi knew that wouldn’t happen didn’t make it easier for Shion to not get worked up about it.

And Nezumi’s complete certainty that he wasn’t leaving Shion again was scary.

“Well, you seem to forget how many projects they’ve already dumped on you as soon as another one comes up. How many things are you working on now?”

“Eighteen. And if you’d been here just after the wall fell, you’d know why that isn’t a big deal.” Nezumi knew it wasn’t Shion taking a shot at him for leaving, but knowing and feeling were very different and he felt attacked. He had just been stating a fact, making a point with a truth he was aware of that Nezumi wasn’t.

“No. 6 should consider itself lucky I wasn’t around when they were working you to emaciation like they did or they wouldn’t have gotten you at all. But they’ll never know better than that they can make you do anything they want and you’ll just take it.”

“Remarkable how you believe your way is the only way, that your limits are such for everyone else. I have never worked beyond what I’m capable of. I am fully aware of what is too much for me and have always respected where I must say no. I am no good to my responsibilities incapacitated.”

“Or you just don’t know what really matters. You have never been a priority to yourself since I met you. It’s always about someone else. So, you can’t actually know what is best for you because it’ll always be skewed by your love for everyone else.”

Shion shot to his feet and turned to face Nezumi, which he considered a victory. Any step away from work he got Shion to take was a win. Because no project he was working on could possibly be worth choosing to skip out on two consecutive meals, let alone three times in one week. It was no wonder he hadn’t fully regained a look of healthy weight, no matter how many differs he shared with Nezumi, who made sure he ate.

“Stop it, Nezumi! Stop turning your anger at what No. 6 was against what it is now.”

“I don’t really care what No. 6 is now: that was the whole point of me leaving. I care about one thing now and will do everything to take care of it.”

Shion faltered at that and Nezumi knew he’d hit a point he couldn’t refute; it was Shion’s mistake for letting himself take the approach of attacking how Nezumi used to be. And while he didn’t think he was too different, the one thing he’d made sure to leave behind was any anger toward No. 6. He’d done what he had to in order to make sure his one and only priority was being able to protect the one he loved.

That one person just happened to be his own worst enemy, the stupid airhead.

Nezumi crossed the room and pushed Shion’s chair to the side smoothly, then continued to stand right in front of Shion, the shorter man backing away to bump against the desk. Nezumi leaned forward and placed one hand on the desk surface on either side of Shion’s hips. Shion leaned back to keep a slight gap between them as Nezumi expected he would and he just locked his gaze on familiar red eyes.

He’d always preferred this coloring on Shion. The brown had been too plain. He’d thought as soon as he’d seen the color drain from Shion’s hair as the scarring formed that this was better, that there should be something this obvious to separate Shion from the masses.

Shion should never blend in with the crowd.

“I’m the only one who gets all of you,” he declared, then watched as Shion struggled to find a response, guessing at what each argument would have been based on his expression.

He settled with saying, “Work isn’t me. It’s just what I do.”

Nezumi smirked at that being the extent of Shion’s argument. Sure, he was playing dirty on quite a few levels, but he’d adapted to how he had to wing against Shion’s intelligence and cares-too-much-about-everything heart.

“Then do a better job of not bringing it home. Unless you’re trying to force my hand on moving in.”

Shion looked away and Nezumi knew he’d found something, hit on one of Shion’s motives in what he was doing. He smirked as he moved in an brushed his lips over the scar on Shion’s cheek, enjoying the shudder that went through the lithe body.

“You know, all you had to do was ask,” he teased, lowering his voice a few octaves and then brushed the tip of his tongue along the mark.

“I’m not working to make you move in with me. Stop being ridiculous,” Shion objected, his voice light, a little breathless and he reached up to take a handful of Nezumi’s shirt, holding him close. “I’d just ask.”

“Would you now?” He moved his lips down Shion’s cheek and to his neck.

“Nezumi,” Shion gasped as he teased the sensitive skin of the scar. Shion just made it to easy sometimes. “If you don’t stop and let me finish this work so I can drop my projects down to twelve by the next hour, I’m kicking you out and upgrading the locks.” Because he hadn’t actually given him a key, making Nezumi pick the lock every time he invaded Shion’s apartment instead of letting Shion come to him as he did almost every day.

But the last time Shion had made a statement like that – threatening Nezumi that he would sleep at his mom’s for a week because it was the one place Nezumi would restrain himself on keeping his hands off Shion - he’d actually followed through with it.

Nezumi didn’t get with Shion to have sex _not_ be an option.

“Nezumi, I finish these up and we finish up another huge part of the effort to reestablish No. 6 as a fully functioning and thriving city. That happens and I can really step into a more supporting and maintenance role. There are leaders being put into place that won’t let it go bad again. I trust them to step up so I can back away. And when I can back away, I won’t need to be close to work.” Ah, that’s why he responded like he’d been manipulating the situation: Nezumi had been in the right play, but wrong act. Shion confirmed that when he continued. “I wanted to be able to say ‘yes’ when it came up. I didn’t want either of our hands forced or tied about living together like before. I like us being able to be us.”

Nezumi let out a groan and leaned his head against Shion’s shoulder. “Sure, make me out to be the asshole. I hate it when you do that.”

“Well, if you didn’t act like a creepy stalker, it might not be so easy.”

Nezumi turned and bit Shion’s neck, aiming just below the red line and enjoying the yelp as he backed away.

“Nezumi, that’s going to bruise!”

“You deserve it,” he threw back as he walked out of Shion’s office, but leaned against the wall outside, crossing his arms and listening to Shion let out a heavy sigh before recovering his chair and going back to work.

Shion was trying to move forward like Nezumi had already done. He hadn’t thought Shion would have been so slow about it.

Well, he wasn’t loosening up his protective attitude just because he’d been wrong this time. Shion was still a selfless sap and would fall for another dozen good causes if Nezumi slacked off. And one of these days, it would put him back in danger and Nezumi would need to be ready for that.

“Stop scaring me, Shion,” he whispered, knowing he wouldn’t be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Got quite a few more fics for these guys already finished and will likely post the next one over the next few days since I've almost caught up with what I've actually written for prompts.  
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
